mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z in other canon
Mazinger Z has appeared in several other canon including one-shots and short cameos in other media. This page covers Mazinger Z in miscellaneous appearances including one-shots or otherwise not connected to the more major series. Anime Mazinger Z vs. Devilman Mazinger first appears battling against three Mechanical Beasts, managing to destroy them with Aphrodite's help. It was later used to combat both Mechanical Beasts and members of the Demon Tribe. However, with some of them being able to fly it put it at a disadvantage. The Jet Scrander was built to get around this, but it was damaged and Mazinger could not be used to save Devilman from getting captured. Fortunately, the Jet Scrander was repaired and Mazinger destroyed the demons with its newfound flying abilities. Mazinger Z vs Great General of Darkness Mazinger Z had fought against the Warrior Beasts as they attacked Japan. Eventually all of the battles Mazinger had fought began to take its toll, even when defeating the enemy robots the Mazinger is badly damaged. Regardless of problems with the Mazinger or Koji, they fight General Juuma on Mt. Fuji and the general's personal favorite Warrior Beasts. When it looked like Mazinger was going to be defeated, the Great Mazinger appeared and helped its predecessor fight the Warrior Beasts before destroying Juuma with a combined Breast Fire attack. Manga Mazinkaiser Koji Kabuto was training with the Mazinger Z outside of the Photon Lab until he was mysteriously attacked. A once past dead enemy, Baron Ashura, comes out to antagonize him. Out of the sight Koji saw a figure of devilish proportion. It is in fact Devil Mazinger piloted by the remaining head of Dr. Hell. Koji takes Mazinger Z on the offense by pummeling his first blows onto Devil Mazinger. But it did not affect the giant robot and Devil Mazinger fought back using its large drills to pierce into Mazinger Z. At this time Mazinger Z closed in to use his final blow, Breast Fire. But the Devil Mazinger closed in even more to claw at Z's engine. As Koji cries out the Mazinger Z flies with its final energy to take Koji to the location of Mazinkaiser. Mazinger Z: Relic of Terror Mazinger Z had finished fighting another Mechanical Beast before being brought into the Photon Lab Hangar. It was taken over by the Mycenae Emperor's Kedora which made the Mazinger go on a rampage. Mazinger's rampage continued until Koji forced it off the Mazinger. The Kedora then took over the recently arrived Garadoubla MK01 which Mazinger fought and destroyed. Mazinkaiser: Legend of a New Majin The Mazinger was shown laying unfunctional, having fallen in battle. It was revealed that Mazinger Z was created by a clone of the real Juzo Kabuto and was merely a prototype for the Mazinkaiser. Mazinkaiser vs. Shin Getter Robo Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger fought against the army of Pikadron robots but were outnumbered and later overpowered when the alien robots began to absorb their energy. By the time the Great Booster arrived, Mazinger Z protected Great's escape while taking its Mazinger Blade but was thrown into the ocean. The Mazinger was salvaged and broken beyond repair but Koji was nowhere to be found. Its Photon Engine along with the Great's was later used for the creation of Mazinkaiser. Super Robot Retsuden Mazinger Z was the first robot to fight the Meteor Monsters of Varon and later got help from Steel Jeeg. Mazinger Z would later help fight Valon on different times such as being outfitted with weapons and systems that could allow it to operate in space and later pilot the convoy that became Hyper Robo Dynamic Saga. Shin Mazinger Shogeki! H Hen Mazinger Z appeared when Aphrodite A Neo was having a hard time fighting the Mechanical Beast Zetsurion H69, easily destroying it. It later fought against Gargle RD7, but the battle was more difficult because it held hostages including Sayaka. During the fight, Koji managed to break some of the Gargle's tentacles with Mazinger's Koshiryoku Beam. He later got more help from Prof. Yumi and Boss who brought Aphrodite and managed to free Sayaka and the rest of the hostages. Mazinger and Aphrodite destroy the Mechanical Beast while Baron Ashura escapes. Koji then has Mazinger chase Aphrodite so that he can Sayaka's still naked body. Mazinger Z vs Kekko Kamen Mazinger Z was dispatched to fight the giant Kekko Kamen, believing her to be associated with Dr. Hell. Mazinger fought the masked heroine but Kekko Kamen's fighting style and nude torso distracted Koji. Kekko revealed that she was not their enemy and when Dr. Hell attacked the Photon Lab during the confusion, Kekko helped out by hijacking the Jet Scrander as it came for Mazinger. Mazinger and Kekko Kamen fought the Mechanical Beasts driving Dr. Hell away. Novels Super Robot Wars As Koji and Sayaka were transported to the future, Koji is given a copy of Mazinger Z to pilot in order to fight the Creatures. Mazinger and allies from the past fought against the Creatures but later encountered the Emperor of Darkness in the form of Grendizer called Gallahan. Mazinger and its allies give chase to Gallahan as Getter Robo G fought its predecessing mecha. Gallahan then recruited Dr. Hell who had integrated with the prototype Mazinger Z to become the Devil Mazinger. After Devil Mazinger takes command of Gallahan's army, he fights Mazinger Z and easily defeats it. The Mazinger Z in the present however was modified into the God Mazinger built to fight against the Devil Mazinger. Category:Other Canon Pages